Invincible
by Damian 'Robin' Wayne
Summary: "He removed his glasses to show icy blue, tear drenched eyes. He let out a single sob and covered his mouth as if to hide the evidence." T for safety. Can be KF/Rob. I own nothing.


There were no missions for reasons unknown to the team so Wally, Artemis, Conner, and Kaldur sat on a black couch watching static waiting for Megan's cookies. But even static gets boring and the teens couldn't handle it any more. Artemis was first to act surprisingly beating Wally to it though he was the speedster here. She stared down at her team with feed up eyes above them.

"This is so stupid! We should be doing something!" She said angrily and crossed her arms. She then walked over to Megan as she put in the first batch of cookie dough. The three boys left sitting just shrugged it off and kept staring at black and white fizzles on a screen with the words 'no signal' in the right corner.

"Arty is kind of right this is getting boring." Wally summed up and the words 'thank you!' was heard from a female in the kitchen. Rolling his eyes slightly he moved on to say, "Where's our little buddy to entertain us?"

"In his room," Conner said in his booming, serious tone making everyone in the vicinity jump. "He is humming something but I can't tell what."

Wally jumped at the word 'humming'. "Really he is? 'Cause if he is you guys need to hear him sing!" He yelled excitedly. The others nodded and followed Wally to Robin's room.

"Megan, if you would." Kaldur said and gestured to the wall before them. Megan smiled and put her hand to the wall and it turned sound and see-through. The five watched as the small 13-year-old sat at in a green office chair in front of seven large computers and looked at a photo. He wore his normal civvies, green hoody, black skinny jeans, black converse, and his famous black sun glasses.

The teens on the other side of the wall listened to the boy as he hummed something quietly. "What's he looking at?" Artemis whispered only to get shrugs in return.

"I said don't do it babe..." The young teen sang with hurt in his voice. "Said it ain't worth it babe... But you did it anyway..." he let out a light sob, "Four or five flips and you were on your way..." he turned from his computers and went to sit at the end of his queen sizes bed on the opposite wall the team was looking through.

"What is he singing? I've never heard this song before." Artemis asked.

"He probably made it up, he does that." Wally replies.

"He looks so sad..." Conner said almost silently the others nodded and looked back into the room.

"September 1st, 2003, it took the life right out of me. Hung up the cape, raced to you two, broken. Tried to believe that it wasn't true but in my heart I always knew that being the life of the party would catch up to you. Your family was waiting and crying for three damn hours..." tears dripped off Robin's nose and onto the framed photograph. He removed his glasses to show icy blue, tear drenched eyes. He let out a single sob and covered his mouth as if to hide the evidence. After calming himself his voice fluttered through the air again in a soft melody. "I said don't do it babe... Said it ain't worth it babe... But you did it anyway... Four or five flips and you were on your way... Everything's cool on the straight away… But you took that turn doing eighty-five in a thirty-five..." he let out two more soft sobs, "Why babe?" the tears streamed down his face as he hummed a circus theme. "Tătic, Mami..."

"What does that mean? What language?" Kaldur asked looking at Wally who knew everything about Robin.

"Romanian, that's Robin's first language. I remember the very first time we meet and he knew almost no English, kept yelling at me in what I though was gibberish until he burst into tears. Batman told me he was speaking his native tongue and that he was sorry he didn't tell me before. My uncle said it was quite funny to see the Bat apologize, while bats talked to Rob to tell the boy I clueless when it came to Romanian." he said with a small laugh.

"Every time I'm home I pass that road, walking alone and the street feels cold. Seeing your faces yeah it's haunting me. My mind goes crazy tryin' to figure out just where we would be four years from now and what you were thinking when the lights came down. Doctors were trying to save you for three damn hours." Robin said and threw the photo across the room to hit the wall the others were at, cracking and showing to the others to photo.

It was of a small boy, black-haired boy being hugged by a honey blond, thin but muscular woman and muscular black-haired man whose size rivaled that of Batman's. The five instantaneously got who it was, Robin, his father, and his mother.

"I said don't do it babe... Said it ain't worth it babe... But you did it anyway... Four or five flips and you were on your way... Everything's cool on the straight away but you took that turn doing eighty-five in a thirty-five..." another sob left his lips and their eyes went back to him, "Why babe?"

"Rob... I didn't- you never told- Little bird..." Wally mumbled.

"Who ever said that life was fair, when you live without a care, when you're invincible..." Robin let out a loud sob and got up. He walked to the photo and picked it back up, "When you're invincible..." He let out another loud sob while looking at the photo that held happiness in a time of sadness. "When you're invincible..." he held the photo to his chest before the team, "Who thinks about leaving when you're livin'?" he asked the image and walked back to his bed, curling up in a ball still holding his keepsake and continued to cry. "Tătic, Mami..."

By this time the girls were crying and the boys looked heartbroken. After a moment Wally couldn't take it, he rushed into the room and engulfed Robin in a bear hug. The younger of the two seemed surprised but slowly hugged back crying harder. "Wally, le vreau înapoi! Mi-e dor atat de mult! (Wally, I want them back! I miss them so much!)" Robin cried into the elders' chest.

"Știu amice, știu... (I know buddy, I know...)" Wally returned in Robin's mother language and hugged tighter. Moment later the rest of the team came in and joined the cuddle.

* * *

><p>Hours later Batman, Martian Manhunter, Aquaman, Green Arrow, Flash, and Superman along with Red Tornado, Black Canary, Red Arrow, and Wonder Woman came to pick up their apprentices.<p>

"Where could they be?" Aquaman asked.

"Beats me." Green Arrow said and Batman's frown deepened.

"Superman use your X-ray vision to search the place." Batman demanded, his son was upset today and he wanted to take him home as soon as possible.

"They are all in Robin's room... I think he is hurt they are all huddled around him so I can't tell but- And your gone." the others nod and they all run after Batman to get to Robin.

The door to the room slides open and Batman smiles lightly. The other leagues get to him and are taken aback. _Batman_ was _smiling._ The other adults look into the room and smile too. The teenagers were all huddled together around Robin, sleeping. It was a sweet scene to come home to after a stressful day at work.

"Should we leave them?" Martian Manhunter asks.

"Maybe for an hour longer..." Batman replied before Robin stirred and rubbed his eyes. "Never really was much of a heavy sleeper were you?" the boy nods in return opening his icy blue eyes that are reddened around the rims. The other five started stirring too and woke up.

"Timp pentru a merge acasă deja?" Wally asked in Romanian and Robin giggled. "I mean, um, is it time to go home already?" the Flash nodded and Robin disagreed.

"Nu, vreau să vină în seara asta. (No, I want him to come over tonight.) Wait, I mean, sleepover?" the smaller boy asks with puppy-dog eyes he knows no one can say no to, not even the almighty Batman.

"Alright, but no staying up late." The Bat replies looking to the flash for approval who just nods.

* * *

><p>The two boys walk into Dick's room at the Wayne manor. "I forgot I taught you Romanian..." Richard says to himself. They both laugh lightly.<p>

"I did too..." Wally replies and they laugh harder. Dick walked over to Wally and pulled him into a hug.

"Thank you, I needed you." he whispers into the elders' ears and try's to back off when Wally pulls him back in.

"I know," is all he says and holds the younger tighter.

**I got bored.**


End file.
